Fanfiction Itu Mengerikan
by hiirei
Summary: Disaat mereka membuka salah satu fanfiction ber-rated M itu, dan Kise membacanya dengan lantang. / "Akashi-kun, tidak kusangka.." / "AoKi? Apa itu?" / Sequel dari When They Discover It, yang tentunya lebih absurd lagi.


"Akashi-kun, tidak kusangka..."

"..dan Akashi pun hamil.."

"Hentikan, jangan baca itu lebih lanjut, Ryouta."

"AoKi? Apa itu? Aku penasaran."

"Apa kalian lupa akan istilah 'history', nanodayo?"

"Apa tidak ada pairing aku dengan maka-chin~?"

.

.

.

Fanfiction Itu Mengerikan

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi tentunya~

Warning: Possible OOCness, bahasa ngawur, typo(s), dan entah apalagi Rein juga gak tahu /dibuang

Maybe a Sequel to When They Discover It

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Berawal dari pencarian mereka tentang diri mereka sendiri, lalu mereka bertemu dengan hal itu. Fanfiksi.

Sebenarnya ini salah mereka juga, karena tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang fanfiksi dan main membuka salah satu cerita itu tanpa melihat adanya warning yang diberikan si penulis di summary.

Kebetulan, fanfiksi yang mereka itu ber-rated M, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, fanfic itu juga mengandung MPreg.

Pairing?

Disana tertera tulisan MidoAka, yang mereka belum tahu apa artinya. Jadi, mereka membacanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kise yang membacakannya dengan lantang agar semua temannya itu tahu.

"...dan ternyata Akashi itu hamil. Dan yang menghamilinya itu tak lain adalah si pemuda bersurai hijau itu, Midorima Shintarou. Akashi sebenar-"

"Hentikan, jangan baca itu lebih lanjut, Ryouta." potong Akashi yang sudah sedikit mual. Kise pun langsung mengangkat pandangannya dari layar dan menatap kedua temannya yang menjadi bahan utama di fanfiksi yang baru saja ia bacakan itu.

"Akashi-kun, tidak kusangka ternyata ada hal seperti itu tentang Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun. Apa kalian sebernarnya benar- bena-"

"Kurokocchi, ini hanya fanfiksi, sebuah karangan fiksi dari seorang penggemar. Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan?" Kise mewakili kedua pemuda yang kini tampaknya sudah mau pingsan itu.

Hening.

Bosan, Aomine mengambil alih dan mulai membaca ke daftar fanfiksi yang ada. Terkadang wajahnya datar, terkadang alisnya mengkerut, dan terkadang hampir tertawa.

"AoKi? Apa itu? Aku penasaran." ucapnya sambil mengklik salah satu fanfi yang bertuliskan pairing AoKi.

Kise yang penasaran ikut-ikutan melihat fanfic itu.

Lagi-lagi, hening melanda ruangan itu. Akashi dan Midorima yang sudah hilang rasa mualnya menoleh ke arah dua orang yang sedari tadi diem-diem anteng didepan layar laptop itu.

"Daiki, Ryouta, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Akashi sambil mendekati mereka. Kedua makhluk itu menoleh ke Akashi dengan wajah yang memerah, dan menutupi layar laptop itu dari Akashi.

"Ja-jangan lihat-ssu!" seru Kise yang wajahnya sudah semerah rambut Akashi.

Mendapat reaksi aneh dan membingungkan dari kedua kawannya itu, rasa penasaran Akashi semakin bertambah. Bukan hanya Akashi, tapi ketiga orang lainnya pun ikut-ikutan penasaran.

Mereka pun mendekati Aomine dan Kise, mencoba menjauhkan mereka dari layar laptop itu, sekaligus melihat apa sih yang sedari tadi mereka lihat.

"Hidoii-ssu!" ujar Kise dengan air mata buaya-nya. Tunggu, air mata buaya disini hanya kiasan lho ya, bukannya Kise mengeluarkan air mata milik buaya.

Sudahlah, abaikan author yang gagal ngelucu. /ditimpukin

Terjadi perebutan laptop antara Aomine dengan Akashi, Midorima, dan Kuroko. Ternyata oh ternyata, kekuatan Aomine itu bisa menyamai ketiga temannya dalam hal sedarurat ini.

"Atsushi, bantu kami." perintah Akashi mutlak, dengan bantuan satu tangan corettitancoret Murasakibara, laptop itu pun lepas dari genggaman Aomine.

Aomine pun bergeser mendekati Kise dan mereka berdua pun menatap horor keempat temannya yang kini langsung berebutan melihat layar laptop itu.

"Tenang, Kise, tadi sudah ku close tab." bisik Aomine, membuat si pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa kalian lupa akan istilah 'history', nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang menurutnya tidak benar itu.

Glek.

Aomine dan Kise pun menelan ludah.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka mencari tahu lebih lanjut, mereka pun akhirnya mengerti apa itu fanfiction secara lebih jelas, dan apa saja macam-macam fanfiksi. Serta, mereka mencari lebih tau apa itu 'pairing' dan pairing apa saja yang ada di fanfom yang tengah mereka singgahi, Kuroko no Basuke.

"Apa tidak ada pairing aku dengan maka-chin~?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada sedih. Semuanya menatap ke pemuda bersurai ungu itu dengan tatapan 'tentu-saja-tidak'

Ya mungkin saja ada, namun mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku benci jika author itu memasangkanku dengan crack pairing, nanodayo." ujar Midorima.

"Eh? Memangnya Midorimacchi ingin dipasangkan dengan siapa-ssu?" tanya Kise penasaran. Perhatian mereka pun tertuju pada pemuda berkacamata itu.

"I-itu bukan berarti aku ingin dipasangkan, nanodayo!" sifat tsundere akutnya itu pun keluar, membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Kise: Ne, ne, ne, readercchi dan authorcchi, sebenarnya aku sih suka-suka saja kalau kalian lebih banyak membuat fanfiksi AoKi-ssu!

Aomine: Eh? Kalau aku sih lebih suka dipasangkan dengan Mai-chan dibandingkan denganmu, Kise.

Kise: Hidoii-ssu, yo, Aominecchi!

Murasakibara: Ne, readerchin, authorchin, buatkan fanfiksi aku dengan makanan, ya~

Akashi: Terserah kalian jika kalian ingin membuat fanfiksi, yang jelas, aku tidak suka dengan MPreg

Midorima: A-aku setuju saja dengan Akashi, nanodayo!

Kuroko: E-etto, aku juga sama saja.. lagipula, aku ini selalu menjadi uke *tampang datar*

Kise: Kalau begitu, Kurokocchi saja yang jadi uke-ku-ssu! *lari ke Kuroko*

Akashi: Ryouta.. *ckris ckris*

Murasakibara: Aka-chin maunya sama siapa? Mido-chin atau Kuro-chin?

Akashi: ...

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: HUWEE APA INI-SSU? /ngikutingayaKise

Oke, saya tau ini gaje banget, tapi saya pengen banget buatin Sequel buat When They Discover It.

So, here it is~

Oya, maka-chin itu makanan-chin yaap~

Dan juga, jangan lupa, Review Please?

Maafkan kenistaan dan kegajean saya, reader-tachi

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
